Melissa Rocha
Melissa is a characters major main protagonist as Eddie´s girlfriends and children´s mother and as friendship member gang and her friends Rodney, Darlene and all gang as nice and call Meli (temporarly) after call Melissa (Currently), as Melissa her love to Eddie as love-interest and misions teams gang saved department and them versus enemies Team Bad. Melissa have parents hate as ex.semis-parents, and Melissa have parents nice is Jorge and Irela and brothers hate enemies Alex and nice sisters Cristina and Fabiola, her students currents together Eddie, Melissa likes Eddie dating with her currents episode and workers Coffee Shop for her has crush on Eddie and too Eddie dating with Melissa date and kiss, after works coffee shop (formerly), college and news reporter (currently) and her likes has crush on Eddie as boyfriend and girlfriend. Melissa have parents as Unnamed parents, have 15 children, has sisters youngest. Appearance Melissa´s Special: Melissa´s Pilot (baby house) (1992-1994) Melissa´s The Wizard of Oz (The Wizard of Oz Anime) (1994-1996) Melissa´s Digimon (Digimon Adventure) (1996-1999, 2003-2004) Melissa´s Pokemon (Pokemon) (1999-2002, 2004-2005) Melissa´s Toy Story (Toy Story 2) (2005-2007) Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Tiny Toon Adventure) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) Appearances Dressed She clother brown and pants brown and wear clother purple and pants purple, wear clother purple and pants gray, wear clother brown with point coser and pant brown militar with sweater black, wear clother yellow and blue from the Simpsons and pants red or blue, wear pijama blue or pink and pant blue or pink or pijama white clother and pant white point gray, wear clother summer with yellow, blue, brown, and more, wear clother winter with purple, Green, Blue, and more, wear sweater from Christmas ever and Christmas Day more wear sweater, wear clother colors different fashion, wear clother from birthday and summer, wear clother different more. Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet Relative Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father, Unnamed Brother, Unnamed Sisters, Unnamed Grandfather, Unnamed Aunt, Unnamed Cousin, Eddie (boyfriend), Lennie (son), Diana (daughter), Andy and Melissita and his children (children), Jenny (daughter-in-law), Nicola (son-in-law), Unnamed children and Unnamed children (grandchildren), Ego and Elena (parents-in-law), Rodney and Darlene (cousins-in-law), Julie (sister-in-law), Todney (uncle-in-law), Bonnie (aunt-in-law), Unnamed Uncle, Unnamed Aunt, Unnamed Two Cousins, Yuli and Briana (nieces), Pedro (nephew), Unnamed Grandmother (deceased), Unnamed Son and Unnamed Children (great-grandchildren), Unnamed Cousin Marriage, Unnamed Cousin-in-law Marriage, Unnamed Other Grandfather (deceased), Unnamed Niece Marriage, Unnamed Nephew-in-law Marriage, Unnamed Great-Aunt, Martha Ferrie (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother), Unnamed Nieces, Unnamed Brothers-in-law, her sister, Slinky Dog (pet), Penny (sister) Relationship ''Eddie and Melissa´s Relationship'': Eddie her and Eddie as boyfriends currents enter relationship loves as romantic-interest and her kiss to Eddie as loves and her say Eddie with dating, her loves Eddie as dating feelings by Eddie romantics-interest as Melissa enter other time dream from Melissa call Eddie his girlfriend and her kiss to Eddie, Melissa and Eddie together boyfriends relationship and her kiss to Eddie together boyfriends, Melissa has crush on Eddie as boyfriends and works students and after Melissa dating with Eddie, Melissa say Eddie "likes Eddie" as feelings and her kiss to Eddie as back boyfriends and dating with Eddie is episode currents. Lulu Hugging Rodney.jpg|Melissa with Eddie Rodney her and Rodney as friends currents and Eddie gets jealous by Rodney dating with Melissa and her say Rodney as friends enter episode currents. Darlene her and Darlene as best friends relationship with Eddie is Melissa´s boyfriends and Rodney is Darlene´s boyfriends enter episode currents. I Love The Squirrelly Poo.jpg|Melissa with Darlene and Rodney Thomas her and Thomas as friendship call Thomas and after her speak Thomas relationship with CJ is Thomas´s girlfriends as speak nevours, Melissa and Thomas as friends enter episode currents. CJ her and CJ as friendship/friends that CJ fall in love with Thomas, Melissa and CJ as friends enter episode currents. Mordecai her and Mordecai as friendship ever that Mordecai is has crush on her as friends enter relationship fans, Melissa and Mordecai as friends enter episode currents. Margaret her and Margaret as friendship/friends that Margaret fall in love with Mordecai, Melissa and Margaret as friends enter episode currents. Kim her and Kim as friends is a friendship her help Kim as friendship, her enemies from Melissa. Diana and Lennie her and children as mother and children and her loves children episode currently. Terri and Beta her and them as friends that her likes boys. Bart and Brando her and them as friends that her likes girls. Margaret Penny her and Margaret Penny as friends from adults and teenager enter episode currently Bender her and Bender as friends real currently, and him likes to Melissa as best friends from world currently. Jeff her and Jeff as friends real with friendship enter the two. Slinky Dog her and Slinky as friends and her pet and his owner as friends currently, current leave her room. Musa her and Musa as friends and Musa has crush on Slinky, current leave her room. Jorge her and her father as best friends enter episode something with her mother. Irela her and her mother as best friends enter episode something with her father. Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn her and her friends currently real friends together friendship. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Linda Flynn-Doofenshmirtz her and the parents from two friends enter friendship from the friends from Eddie´s parents. Trivial *Melissa has age regular as flashback by baby 0-3, toodle 4-6, child 7-10, child eldest 11-13 and teenager 14-19, after her has age regular as present 20, 21, 22 and 23-currently as adults and born 1992, in the future age 24-currently. *Melissa has fat teenager after her has fit adults grown up. *Melissa the voiced by Pamela Adlon 15-22 retire age 15 teenager-adults and after her voiced by Jannie Haddad 22-currently show as Margaret in Regular Show same voiced. *Melissa has crush on Eddie fans relationship as MelissaxEddie enter relationship fans as her boyfriend and his girlfriend. *Melissa has crush on her boyfriend Eddie J. Squirrel. *Melissa has crush on Eddie say likes Eddie as MelissaxEddie boyfriend fans and her married with Eddie as boyfriend. *Melissa same hairstyler brown similar Clara in CQ, too same hairstyler brown long similars Kimby in Clarence Serie, and too same hairstyler long similars Terri in The Simpsons. *Melissa and Margaret same voiced by Jannie Haddad. *Melissa hate Alex as brother and her likes Cristina with Fabiola and Mariana as sisters. *Melissa has children Lennie and Diana as two children and after has 14 children. *Melissa same hairstyler and wear blue similars Martha in Squirrel Boy. *Melissa likes Cartoon Network currently her head remember Cartoon Network currently her likes. *Melissa only likes Cartoon Network currently head remember likes CartoonNetwork Currently. *Melissa angry similar Benson or CJ in Regular Show. *Melissa kissed to Eddie. *Melissa and Eddie alive Melissa and Eddie´s house as similars to Andy and Rodney´s house from Squirrel Boy as house orange live-action and animation. *Melissa likes Eddie fans loves-interest as Penny likes Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball, Bubblegum likes Finn from Adventure Time, Margaret likes Mordecai from Regular Show, Melissa likes Eddie from Squirrel Boy-Owner Pet-currently, Terri likes Bart from The Simpsons, Robotgirls likes Robotboy from Robotboy, Sora likes Tai from Digimon, Amy likes Clarence from Clarence Serie, Rachel likes Darwin from same The Amazing World of Gumball, Bo Pee likes Woody from Toy Story-Toy Story 2, Connie likes Steven from Steven Universe, Kai likes Ben from Ben 10-Omniverse, Martha likes Andy from Squirrel Boy, Leela likes Fry from Futurama, Musa likes Slinky from Toy Story franchise-Owner Pet-currently, Dawn likes Ash from Pokemon, Clara likes Angel from CQ, Eve likes Wall-e from film Wall-e, Sally likes McQueen from film Cars, Isabela likes Phineas from Phineas and Ferb from Disney, Kerri likes Adam from My Gym Partner from Monkey, Patsy likes Lazlo from Camp Lazlo, Panini likes Chowder from serie Chowder, Sally likes Flapjack from Flapjack and CJ likes Thomas from same Regular Show. *Melissa hairstyler as Marceline from Adventure Time. *Melissa break-up Victor leave phone deleted to her erase. *Melissa voiced by Jannied Haddad currently and but Pamela Adlon retire voiced birthday actor voiced as except Pamela Adlon by Andy, and after Melissa not because retire voiced Pamela Adlon and after Melissa the new voiced by Jannie Haddad. *Melissa wear yellow and blue as The Simpsons. *Melissa hairstyler similars Eileen from Regular Show. *Melissa has age 15-19, after 20-21, currently 22 year as adults age 22 same as Eddie. *Melissa likes music, video DVD, food diet, magazine, video-game, computer works and other. *Melissa is sympathetic that Eddie is cool and friendly. *Melissa together Eddie student from university CETEC. *Melissa is human and Eddie is animal as loves-interest and her parents is human as her mom loves-interest to her mom´s husband as team fours loves-interest and invited. * Melissa likes DVD and CD. * Melissa like you that Bart got girlfriend Terri. * Melissa likes her parents-in-law as Eddie´s parents call Ego and Elena. * Melissa break-up with Victor and her boys humans ex-boyfriends as break-up past leave and Melissa likes her boyfriend married is Eddie as Melissa´s romantics-interest likes Eddie by Melissa. * She like ice cream and sushi as diet form as Pizzeti never eat. * Melissa call Melissa and but thing nickname Meli before and after name Melissa. * Melissa has dating with Eddie date loves. * Melissa is last name is Melissa Rocha Cruz. * Edlissa as Melissa and Eddie´s relationship fans. * Melissa likes Eddie as squirrel and human as boyfriends and Diana likes Nicola as squirrel and human as boyfriends. * Melissa say nickname Mother, Daughter, Melissa, Girlfriend, and other her nickname. * Melissa works students University with her boyfriend to Eddie works students with Daniel. * Melissa was names Melissa thing a mother from Lennie say "MOM". * She likes cake and milkshake. * She appear similars to Janie from Digimon Cartoon 2014 * Melissa appear major role in Movie. * Melissa and Eddie same appear as boyfriends. * Melissa dislike creature episode Born Estres. * Melissa loves Eddie as boyfriends and her friends Rodney and Darlene. * Melissa have a camera black for video record DVD. * Melissa have bed together her boyfriend Eddie. * Melissa likes record DVD everyday, everymoth, and everyyear. * Melissa has a friends call Margaret Penny and Bender. * Melissa wear clother brown and pant brown similars Penny from The Amazing World of Gumball before. * Melissa she appear similars to Terri from the Simpsons. * Melissa have a IPOD as phone and photo with intener and music. * Melissa and Eddie as relationship together smile. * Melissa has crush on Eddie say "Likes Eddie". * Melissa is named same appear similars to Melissa in Squirrel Boy. * Melissa wear clother purple and pants purple with gray similars Terri from The Simpsons currently. * Melissa kissed to Eddie from new year´s kiss. * Melissa eat diet apple and banana as diet eat form fit. * Melissa likes Eddie dance with her room. * Melissa likes popular with her friends. * She likes fans from Cartoon Network (currently), Tooncast, Fox and Disney Channel, too cine movie Cartoon Network and Disney Currently as fans likes enter Squirrel Boy, Regular Show, The Simpson, Futurama, Slinky, ect., ect. * She likes Eddie loves-interest. * Melissa kissed Eddie from christmas and new year. * Melissa wear clother fashion. * Melissa was smart that Eddie is a smart. * Melissa likes Cartoon Network and Disney as good time currently and really likes her boyfriend Eddie. * Melissa likes her father as best friends father-daughter. * Melissa and Eddie are couple as Slinky and Musa. * Melissa has two friends are Phineas and Candace. * Melissa hungry eat all food as similars Doofenshmirtz hungry eat all food buffet from Phineas and Ferb in Knot my Problem. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Simpson Family Category:Smith Family Category:Mackleberry Family Category:Eddie´s girlfriend Category:Couple Category:Rocha Family Category:Slinky Dog Category:Sanchez Family Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Cruz Family Category:Son and Daughter Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz